Nuevo Viaje
by Matiias Benitez
Summary: Conoce a Ash Ketchum, un niño de 10 años lleno de imaginación, confianza y sueños que son casi demasiado grandes para su pueblo de Pallet Town, ¡además del deseo de convertirte en un Maestro Pokémon!


Ash

Conoce a Ash Ketchum, un niño de 10 años lleno de imaginación, confianza y sueños que son casi demasiado grandes para su pueblo de Pallet Town, ¡además del deseo de convertirte en un Maestro Pokémon!

Ash finalmente tiene la edad suficiente para recibir su primer Pokémon del Profesor Oak, experto en Pokémon de la ciudad, ¡pero por la mañana Ash se supone que lo reclama! Cuando llega al profesor Oak, los tres Pokémon que él quería ya han sido elegidos por los otros Entrenadores en entrenamiento, incluyendo a su rival, Gary! El único Pokémon restante es un Mareep de voluntad.

XxxxxX

En un estadio masivo, dos criaturas conocidas como Pokémon están teniendo una batalla, dirigida por los entrenadores para darle todo. Uno de los Pokémon, un Gengar , usa su ataque de Hipnosis contra su oponente, un Nidorino , haciendo que se duerma. Nidorino's Trainer lo recuerda y envía a otro Pokémon,Onix a la batalla. El enorme Pokémon Serpiente de Roca emerge de su Poké Ball y se prepara para enfrentarse a Gengar.

Su espectador es un niño llamado Ash Ketchum que vive en un pequeño asentamiento llamado Pallet Town y tiene diez años de edad, lo que le permite elegir un Pokémon de arranque y convertirse en un Entrenador Pokémon . Ash declara a sí mismo (y al Pokémon del mundo) que se convertirá en un Maestro Pokémon.

Su discurso, sin embargo, es interrumpido por su mamá que le dice que vaya a la cama, ya que tiene un gran día mañana. Ash protesta que está demasiado emocionado para dormir, así que su mamá le dice que si no duerme por lo menos se prepara para el día siguiente cuando cambia un programa organizado por el experto Pokémon de la ciudad, el profesor Oak . Ash observa como Oak explica que los nuevos Entrenadores pueden elegir uno de los tres Pokémon para comenzar su viaje; la hierba de tipo Bulbasaur , el tipo de fuego Charmander o el tipo Agua Squirtle .

XxxxxX

Mientras Ash duerme, él revisa las opciones en su cabeza razonando que cualquiera de los tres Pokémon disponibles son buenos para entrenadores iniciales. Sin embargo su reloj de alarma de Voltorb rueda en su mano mientras duerme y, soñando que él está lanzando una bola de Poké, la tira en la pared, rompiéndola.

XxxxxX

Cuando Ash finalmente despierta, ve el sol alto en el cielo y se da cuenta de que se quedó dormido. Ash corre al laboratorio, con tanta prisa que no se quita el pijama, y en este momento no le importa qué arrancador que recibe, siempre y cuando se obtiene cualquiera. Llega al laboratorio justo a tiempo para ver a uno de sus nuevos compañeros entrenadores (y el nieto del profesor Oak),Gary, dejando.

Desafortunadamente para Ash, Gary es muy confiado y se jacta de que estaba a tiempo y ya tiene su primer Pokémon aunque se niega a revelar cuál él consiguió. La gran multitud de Gary (que incluye un grupo de porristas) le felicita, y Gary promete que se convertirá en un Maestro Pokémon y pondrá Pallet Town en el mapa antes de salir. A medida que la muchedumbre sigue, Ash se deja solo, pero no durante mucho tiempo cuando el profesor Oak se acerca.Ash se disculpa por llegar tarde (y apenas se viste para la ocasión), pero le dice al profesor Oak que está listo para escoger su primer Pokémon.

En el laboratorio, Ash ve tres Poké Balls sentados en un pedestal y afirma que después de pensar en él, decidió elegir a Squirtle como su titular, sin embargo el Poké Ball está vacío. Oak explica que Squirtle ya ha sido reclamada por un Entrenador que fue a tiempo. A Ash no le importa que decida irse con Bulbasaur, que también ha sido tomado ya. Ash todavía está feliz de ir con Charmander, pero, por desgracia, Pokémon se ha ido con alguien que no era tarde.

Ash le pregunta si esto significa que no hay Pokémon para él, y Oak le dice que esto no es exactamente cierto, ya que tiene otro Pokémon pero es muy inusual. En este punto, Ash está dispuesta a conformarse con cualquier cosa y le dice a Oak que tomará lo que sea. Una cuarta bola Poké emerge en el pedestal y Ash lo recoge,Sobre cuyo punto se abre y de él surge un pequeño oveja como Pokémon.

Oak explica que el Pokémon se llama Mareep, y Ash está muy impresionado decida Mareep es mejor que cualquiera de los otros entrantes.Recoge a Mareep lo abraza, sin embargo Mareep no le gusta ser abrazado y le da a Ash una descarga eléctrica masiva, ya que Oak explica que Mareep es untipo eléctrico y tiene una personalidad impactante. Oak le da a Ash unas Poké Balls y un Pokédex , sin embargo en este punto Mareep las sacude a ambas.

Afuera, Ash encuentra a su mamá ya un pequeño grupo de seguidores afuera dispuestos a desearle suerte mientras se dirige a su viaje a Pokémon. La mamá de Ash se pone lloriqueada al pensar en que su hijo finalmente se va para empezar su vida como entrenador, antes de comenzar a enumerar los numerosos suministros que ha preparado para él antes de ir antes de darse cuenta de Mareep y preguntar por qué no está dentro de su Poké Ball como Otros Pokémon.

Ash se da cuenta de que tiene razón y le dice a Mareep que vaya adentro, pero Mareep se niega a devolver el balón constantemente. La mamá de Ash simplemente asume que los dos están jugando a la captura, pero admite que ella encuentra a Mareep 'extraño'. Mareep no toma amablemente a este comentario y choques todos en el área excepto Profesor Oak que observa que los guantes de goma que fueron embalados vendrán en práctico puesto que el caucho no conduce electricidad.

Ash y Mareep comienzan su largo viaje caminando más allá de las afueras de Pallet Town ... o más bien, Ash (llevando los guantes de goma) está caminando mientras Mareep, que está atado a un tendedero como una correa, tiene que ser literalmente arrastrado.

XxxxxX

Ash trata de hablar con Mareep, pero todo lo que aprende es que el Pokémon sólo puede decir su nombre y no le gusta nada.Tratando de persuadir a Mareep para que vaya dentro de su Poké Ball, Ash consulta su Pokédex, pero confirma que mientras muchos Pokémon viajan en Poké Balls, a algunos no les gusta estar encerrados.

Decidiendo hacer la vida más fácil para Pikachu, Ash quita la correa y los guantes de goma, pero Pikachu todavía no está impresionado. Justo entonces los dos oyen pasos detrás de ellos y encuentran que están cerca de un Pidgey .Pokémon que es suave, fácil de coger y una buena opción para un entrenador principiante. Ash está contento con la oportunidad de probar las habilidades de Mareep y trata de enviarlo a la batalla pero Mareep se niega en su lugar a decidir escalar recostarse bajo un arbol y ver. Ash, enojado con la desobediencia continua de Mareep, decide hacerlo él mismo y lanza un Poké Ball en Pidgey.

La bola se conecta y Pidgey se dibuja adentro, llevando a Ash a pensar que lo ha capturado. Sin embargo, el Poké Ball sacude durante unos segundos antes de que Pidgey se escape, y el Pokédex explica que al capturar un Pokémon normalmente tienes tu propia batalla Pokémon para debilitar al objetivo primero.

Mareep encuentra la ineptitud de Ash hilarante mientras Ash se vuelve más trabajado, decidido a mostrar a Mareep lo que puede hacer. Él decide probar a hurtadillas en Pidgey con su camisa del pijama, pero cuando lo cubre el Pokémon lanza suGust and Sand Attack en respuesta.Ash se envía estrellándose al suelo y Pidgey vuela lejos. Mientras Ash lamenta su mala suerte, entonces se da cuenta de que otro Pokémon cruza su bolsa. Él lo persigue como el Pokédex lo identifica como Rattata , un tipo normal que vive en el bosque. Cuando Ash declara que no están en un bosque, el Pokédex continúa explicando que de vez en cuando Rattata emergerá para robar comida a viajerosestúpidos .

Mientras Mareep se ríe más, Ash nota algo más cerca de Pidgey y les arroja una piedra de frustración. Justo entonces él ve lo que él piensa es un Pidgey solitario cerca y está determinado a finalmente coger este. Él lanza otra piedra y hace un golpe directo ... sólo resulta que no es un Pidgey pero en su lugar un Pokémon de tipo pájaro mucho más enojado. Ash lo escanea con su Pokédex y identifica al pájaro como Spearow Que, a diferencia de Pidgey, tiene una mala actitud y un temperamento violento que se conoce por atacar a la gente y Pokémon sin previo aviso.

Ash entonces ve a Spearow volando directamente hacia él, sin embargo, cuando pasa, Spearow marca a Mareep en un árbol y decide atacarlo en su lugar. El Pokédex explica que los Pokémon salvajes son a veces celosos de aquellos con entrenadores, y como Ash trata de conseguir Spearow para centrarse en él de nuevo en lugar Spearow casi golpea a Mareep fuera del árbol en que punto el oveja eléctrico desencadena la electricidad a su atacante que envía Spearow caer al suelo.

Spearow está abajo, pero no está fuera y deja salir un fuerte grito. En la distancia, Ash y Mareep manchan un gran rebaño de Spearow emergiendo de un árbol y dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos. Los dos deciden hacer una carrera por ella, y rápidamente tratan de escapar como el furioso rebaño dar persecución. Ash promete proteger a Mareep, sin embargo Mareep corre delante de Ash, lo que hace que sea un objetivo fácil para Spearow ya que no dudan en atacar en masa. Cuando Ash alcanza, Mareep es muy débil y ya no puede correr, por lo que Ash elige a su Pokémon y lo lleva lejos. Los dos vienen a un río que fluye rápido y Ash, que necesita escapar rápidamente de Spearow, todavía enojado, salta y se permite a sí mismo y Mareep ser barrido, durante el cual casi se convierte en almuerzo para un Gyarados .

Más abajo en el río, donde no hay corriente, una niña está disfrutando de un pez tranquilo cuando el señuelo comienza a reaccionar. La chica rápidamente agarra su vara a bobina en lo que ella piensa será una gran, pero en lugar de tirones de Ash y Mareep. Ella está decepcionada, pero luego se da cuenta de la condición de Mareep y le dice enfadada que le dice a Ash que nunca debe dejar que su Pokémon se ponga en tan mal estado.

Ella le dice que Mareep necesita recibir tratamiento inmediatamente explicando que hay un Pokémon Center (un centro médico que se especializa en la curación de Pokémon) cerca. Mientras señala la dirección a la que Ash tiene que ir, se da cuenta de que el rebaño de Spearow ha alcanzado. Ash decide hacer una escapada en la bicicleta de la chica(Poniendo a Mareep en la canasta) a pesar de sus protestas, prometiendo que eventualmente lo devolverá mucho a su ira.

Como Ash paseos para la vida querida, comienza una tormenta. Con la lluvia cayendo y el rebaño de Spearow todavía en su cola, Ash recorre lo más rápido que puede. Sin embargo, el Spearow ponerse al día y empezar a atacarlo, y esto junto con las condiciones peligrosas eventualmente hacer Ash volar de un pequeño banco estrellarse contra el suelo. Mentir en el barro, Ash pica a Mareep cerca más débil que nunca. Molesto de que su primer día como entrenador de Pokémon se ha convertido en un desastre, Ash le dice a Mareep para entrar en su Poké Ball, ya que parece ser la única manera que puede estar a salvo de la próxima Spearow.

Decidiendo que ha terminado de correr, Ash se para frente a la Spearow y anuncia que se niega a ser golpeado por gente como ellos si va a ser un Maestro Pokémon, prometiendo vencerlos a todos. Mareep ve que Ash está dispuesto a sacrificarse para salvarlo y, Justo antes de que el rebaño Spearow pueda golpear, salta sobre su hombro luego en el aire. Mareep es golpeado por un relámpago lo que le hace soltar un enorme Thunder Shock que lanza a Ash de vuelta al suelo.

Pronto, la lluvia se ha despejado y el sol está brillando. Ash y Mareep están inconscientes cerca de los restos de la bicicleta que robaron. Los dos se despiertan y encuentran que el rebaño de Spearow se ha ido. Los dos débilmente notan que a pesar de todo, lograron derrotar a sus atacantes y finalmente se formó una amistad. Justo en ese momento un brillante Pokémon dorado vuela hacia arriba hacia un arco iris. Ash se pregunta qué fue, y el Pokédex no puede identificarlo, pero explica que hay muchas especies de Pokémon aún por descubrir. Después de ver a los Pokémon desaparecer en la distancia, Ash recoge Mareep y sigue caminando como el narrador explica que Ash y Mareep tienen muchas aventuras más por venir. Al llegar a un banco, Ash coloca a Viridian City En la distancia y se dirige hacia él habiendo tomado el primero de muchos pasos en su viaje de Pokémon.


End file.
